Best day of my life
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: haha, lol, funny nothing. read it, you migt laugh a lot.. hauauauh i did


Best Day of My Life

He stretched and yawned loudly. Opening his eyes with a start he looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"Shit!" He was up in five seconds pulling on a loose black shirt he found and jeans.

He couldn't be late for breakfast again, especially today. Everyone was leaving this morning for Christmas break, he wanted to be sure to say goodbye properly to all his friends.

Some of his friends might already have gone by now. He ran down the stairs stopping only to grab a cuppa' coffee from the common room. He needed it, and knowing his friends they'd be saying so many goodbyes there would barely be any time for breakfast.

_Woke up around a half past ten_

_Can't believe that I'm late again,_

_Put down about a quart caffeine to start my pulse and then_

_Grab my jeans off the floor and I hit the door _

_Just the same old same_

Ron arrived in the great hall panting and made his way to the already half-empty Gryffindor table.

"Ron! Finally! I'm leaving soon, thought you wouldn't make it in time!" Hermione scolded as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Sorry Herms.. Well. Glad I'm here!" he smiled hugging her back.

The hall swarmed with colours. 'It's funny how different everyone looks on muggle clothes,' he thought 'robes sure put a downer on everything.'

Padma and Parvati shrieked as they ran towards Hermione drowning her in seemingly endless hugs and kisses.

They soon noticed Ron and moved towards him for a much less enthusiastic goodbye.

They each kissed him on one side of his cheeks then moved away smiling.

Ron stared after them, Identical tight-fitting jeans and different coloured shirts. Padma wore a deep orange, Parvati wore a faded out purple one.

Ron smiled. They had sure gotten round themselves and forgiven him and Harry for dumping them at the Yule Ball. Or at least forgiven _him_.

"Sweet girls those two." He commented to Hermione as he turned back to face her.

She grinned devilishly "aha.. sweet, sure"

"what!" he asked

"Oh come on Ron, you've sweetened every girl that isn't a Slytherin in our year."

"Oh, Hermione you shut up, can't a guy like girls anymore!"

" hehe. Womanizer." At that Lavender ran up to them brightly embracing Ron.

"Ronnie dear, owl me will you? Who knows maybe we can meet up and do something these holidays" She winked at him as she pulled away.

" Sure thing Lav." He answered smiling back at her.

"bye Hermione, have a nice Christmas!" Lavender said noticing Hermione and giving her a hug too.

"You too Lavender" Hermione answered grinning.

"Told you, womanizer."

"what, you jealous Herms?" he decided to joke around.

"Sure thing Ronnie" She said sarcastically

"no worries, " he carried on smiling " you'll always be my favourite girl."

"o.k. big-head. Thanks. But I gotta' go now." She answered checking her watch.

Ron walked her out of the great hall where they hugged tightly.

"Bye herms, owl me when you get home"

"Sure thing 'Ronnie Pooh'" She answered smiling widely.

"Will you just quit the 'Ronnie' thing?"

She laughed loudly and waved goodbye as she stepped out the door of the castle.

Ron leaned against the wall and dropped his head back against the cold stone.

He sighed loudly.

Everyone was gone, the castle was quiet.

Harry had left the night before and he himself would only leave tomorrow.

"_It goes to show_

_you never know_

_when everythings about to change."_

Ron had his eyes shut contemplating the silence. Everyone who was staying for the christmass had already gone back to their common rooms or down to hogsmeade.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of hard boots clicking against the stone floor.

/the sound aproached him and from a corridor on his right emerged a girl wearing light tight jeans and a cowboy hat. She was thin and her hair flowed behind her, long blonde hair with slight curls around the end.

Who was she?

Ron couldnt help but stare after her, his heart stopped and all he could hear was the echoing of her high heeled boots

"_Just another day_

_started out like any other day_

_just another girl, who took my breath away,_

_then she turned around_

_she took me down_

_just anotther day that I..._

_had the best day of my life."_

The girl stopped at the door. Silence invaded the hall once more.

Ron observed her beautifull body wearing a sleevless shirt made of a very tin and soft-looking material. He wanted to touch her.

The power she imposed was tremendous, she wore red boots,_ is that even possible?_Ron thought _could anything be so witty and stylish?_

He really wanted to know who this girl was. How come he never noticed her before? _The robes_ it had to be the school robed hiding the beauty from him.

As if to answer his question she turned around.

Pansy Parkinson made her way towards him, chin held high as usual, but not grinning, smilling.

Ron's breath caught in his throat as he watched that mesmerizing beauty take out a pen and hold his hand in hers.

She wrote down 6 digits, looked him in the eyes and left without a word.

_Holy shit.. wow…_

"_Can't say exactly what it was_

_she's not the usual type_

_she wore a cowboy hat _

_with her red prada boots_

_and a gwen stefani smile,_

_then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when_

_she wrote her number on my hand,_

_then she was gone_

_but from now on_

_I'm gonna' be a diferent man."_

Pansy Parkinson, she was the girl, who, by herself, controlled and manipulated the entire slytherin house.

_How could she even pay attention to me?_

_But the way her eyes teased me, I know she wants something. And she left a _muggle_ telefone number! Wow! Should I call her?_

_But she won't take me like this. I refuse to be her pet, some weak boy she can seduce. _

Ron sttod up straight and grinned, it was time to be naughty.

Ron knew he could very well be some other type of guy, not the friendly Ronald weasley he was now, but a more independent, cool, heart breaking sex god figure.

He just had to smirk and use his charm, after all, he had bagged every girl in hogwarts worth bagging, _that wasnt in slytherin.. time to move on._

Pansy would beg to be his, his Girl. He would take her in, just the way she took him down.

Next year would be quite a year. It _was_his last, he had to make the most of it, and now he knew… he most definetly would.

"_Just another day_

_started out like any other day_

_just another girl, who took my breath away,_

_then she turned around_

_she took me down_

_just anotther day that I..._

_had the best day of my life."_

Ron started jogging up the stars to the gryffindor common room but stopped himself and took on a sexy, calm stride. He couldn't look that foolishly desperate as to jog.

As he crossed the common room towards the stairs to his room he tried out his sexy look deep down every girl's eyes, he could tell they swooned.

Chine held high and without a second glance he entered his room and looked himself over in the mirror.

Thank-god for quiditch, he had a few muscles. His body was fine and his face had thinned out a little which was good. The black shirt looked good on him, he made a mental note to buy more black.

There was only one problem, his hair.

"_I guess it goes to show_

_you never really know_

_when everything's about to change."_

After having looked through many different books in the library he walked out with 'the charms every girl needs' tucked under his shirt, he had not the courage to check it out with madam Pince.

He sat in his bed and finally found what he wanted. Sitting in front of the mirror he visualized what he wanted and cast the 'trimming spell'.

"_Just another day_

_started out like any other_

_just another girl, who took my breath away,_

_then she turned around_

_she took me down_

_just another day that I..._

_had the best day of my life."_

Molly weasley barely recognized her slow-striding son as he walked towards her in the platform.

He was walking with his back straight and only half smiling at her, very confident of himself as he pulled a wheeled suitcase after him.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that oddly enough didnt look four times his size and dark blue faded out jeans.

His hair shocked her as well. It was laid out messily, much shorter than usual, not combed to the side like she had expected, not combed at all, it was as if his hand had gone through it twenty times and he'd never bothered putting it down again.

All the girls around him stared and he didn't even look back at them as he strode towards her. And was that a belt!

Molly had to say, as Ginny had later on put it, 'he looks good'.

He grinned at molly noticing her open mouth and loss for words, and said very slowly and calmly: "hey mum"

They walked in silence to the car. Molly noticed the way Ron walked now, slow and heavy, as if the world were his playground and he had all the time in the world.

What the hell could have changed him so much!

Ron opened the door for his mother and then it hit her

"Damn, he's grown up hasn't he!"

**LOL! Uhauahua, I write the randomest stuff.. god, I wrote this soo long ago, I re-read it and copuldnt stop laughing.. hehehehehe.**

**Anyways, haha, hope you had fun reading this, you know what to do now, just click the review button and tell me how much u laughed..**

**By the way .. chapters for MTT coming up… yes I hae finally got the time to type it all up.. so expect something till the end of the week.**

**Lots of love to my readers**

**Lara**


End file.
